Portal al infierno
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Lo que podría haber ocurido en "Anna vestida de sangre". Primer fic de este libro, piedad, por favor xD. NO INCEST.


Hola. :)

Hace mucho que no publico un fic, por pura falta de inspiración, pero hace unos días leí "Anna vestida de sangre" y me enamoré… Así que ya estoy otra vez.  
Esto es lo que podría haber pasado al final de libro. Creo que hay algún spoiler...  
P.D. Me concentro mejor si escribo de la misma forma que en el libro, así que es POV de Cas.

* * *

Este fantasma es más fuerte de lo que parece. Fue capaz de matar a mi padre, y ahora, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, está a punto de acabar con tres chicos, dos adultos, y una muerta. No es una perspectiva agradable.

Anna está cansada aún. Lo sé por la forma en la que se encoge sobre sí misma, aunque intenta que no lo note. No debería haberla herido tan profundamente, pero ya no tiene remedio. Sin la maldición de su madre, parece ser más vulnerable. Recuerdo cuando jugó conmigo al baloncesto en su vieja casa. Pero eso ha quedado atrás.

De pronto, Anna me mira en silencio, y se endereza, captando la atención del fantasma. Es, de nuevo, mi diosa de la muerte. El pelo negro ondea a su alrededor como los tentáculos de medusa, y sus ojos vuelven a ser de una negrura aterradora. No sé cuándo dejé de llamarla "la diosa de la muerte" y la convertí en "mi diosa de la muerte", pero ya no importa. Porque Anna acaba de abrir una maldita puerta al infierno.

Observo impotente como arrastra al fantasma dentro con su propia fuerza. Está intentando salvarme, y lo está consiguiendo… a costa de su propia existencia. Apenas se ven los resquicios de su pelo por el portal.  
No sé si soy yo el que grita su nombre; todo se vuelve demasiado enrevesado y el dolor que comienzo a sentir de nuevo me confunde. Quizás lo haya hecho sólo en mi cabeza. Sólo sé que no puedo dejar que se vaya; un mes no es suficiente.

El dolor está desapareciendo. Eso significa que el fantasma ya ha cruzado el portal. Pero parece que es demasiado tarde para Anna; ni aunque tiráramos todos de ella lograríamos sacarla, y tampoco estoy seguro de que ella pudiera salir si quisiera. Entonces, unas manos delicadas, que pocas horas antes habían estado acariciándome, se aferran al suelo con desesperación. He vuelto a subestimarla; está tratando de subir, y parece que lo está consiguiendo.

Me pasan por la cabeza imágenes de Anna. Tenía entendido que eso sólo ocurría cuando estás a punto de morir; ahora mismo resulta un efecto de lo más dramático por parte de mi cerebro. Anna vestida de sangre, Anna zarandeándome por la casa, Anna mostrándome los horrores del sótano, Anna sonriéndome, Anna besándome… Anna…

¿En qué momento he empezado a correr hacia el portal? Ni me he enterado. Creo que Thomas está intentando calmar a Carmel, y espero que mi madre y Morfran sigan a salvo. Siento la fuerza del portal tratando de arrastrarme a mí también, y por primera vez me pregunto si no sería mejor que se lo permitiera. Pero mi instinto de supervivencia toma el control, y me veo aferrándome a lo primero que encuentro.  
Me tiro al suelo, y justo en ese instante, la cabeza de Anna emerge del portal. Veo el agotamiento en sus ojos, y algo más profundo, quizás sea dolor, pero todo eso desaparece cuando se fija en mí. Entonces, sólo muestra alarma; seguramente le preocupe que acabe llegando con ella al infierno.

-Anna…-murmuro.- Anna, puedes salir, por favor, Anna, sé que puedes.

Ella se muerde los labios con tristeza. Sus manos cada vez se sujetan con menos fuerza al suelo, y está volviendo a hundirse. Me parece que, si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo.  
Pero antes de que el portal la engulla, ocurre algo inesperado. El viento helado sopla con más fuerza de lo normal, y una teja suelta se balancea, para acabar de caer y dirigirse directamente a mi cabeza. Todo sucede demasiado rápido como para que pueda reaccionar; lo veo como en un sueño; no soy capaz de interferir. Qué estúpido, morir por un traumatismo cerebral cuando te has salvado de un fantasma caníbal.  
Y entonces, los ojos de Anna se oscurecen aún más, y de alguna forma sé que, aún a punto de estar absorbida por un portal al infierno, está sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedan para salvarme... otra vez. En un solo impulso enérgico, se alza sobre el portal, y cae bruscamente en el suelo. Antes de que le de tiempo a recuperarse, tira de mí con la misma fuerza que usaba para partir a sus víctimas en dos, y me aparta de la trayectoria de la teja.

La parte más práctica, y a mi parecer, más estúpida de mi cerebro se limita a pensar que bien podría tener dislocado el hombro, pero enseguida siento otro cuerpo junto al mío, y me vuelvo forzosamente para descubrir a Anna a mi lado, encogida sobre sí misma. Respira muy rápido, lo que es preocupante, porque los fantasmas no respiran, sólo lo simulan, así que seguramente esté tratando de serenarse. Pero está bien… todo lo bien que puede estar un muerto. Y está aquí.  
Quiero dejarle espacio, pero también quiero abrazarla, así que me bloqueo y me quedo en el sitio. Mi madre y Morfran están acercándose, y no tienen muy buena cara. Supongo que yo tampoco.

Sin embargo, alguien me tiende una mano suave y pálida para ayudarme a levantarme, y me sorprende comprobar que es Anna. Ya no parece una diosa de la muerte, sino una frágil chica de dieciséis años con demasiado peso sobre los hombros, pero aún así se sostiene en pie con bastante facilidad.  
Dejo que mi madre me abrace y llore en mi oído, y en cuanto se aparta, localizo a Anna, que está inclinada frente a Carmel, susurrándole algo. Ella la mira un instante, y parece más tranquila.

Anna vuelve a mi lado, y yo la miro como si no pudiera creer que esté aquí. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy abrazado a ella y con la nariz hundida en su pelo. Por primera vez, me parece notar insinuarse un leve olor a lavanda, pero no estoy seguro de que no sea una alucinación de mi cerebro, que a estas alturas ya debe estar confundiéndolo todo.  
Las manos suaves de Anna me acarician la mejilla, y siento sus labios presionando los míos durante lo que pretendía que fuera un beso veloz, pero que acaba resultando interminable, porque yo no la permito apartarse.

-Creí que te perdía.-no importa lo estúpido que haya sonado esto. Tenía que decirlo.

-Lo sé…-susurra ella, apoyando su frente en la mía.- Tengo que irme; viene la policía.-indica de pronto. Al ver mi mirada, próxima a la queja, añade.- Seguro que traen ambulancias, e insistirán en haceros un chequeo a todos. Si me quedo aquí, les daré un buen susto.-sonríe dulcemente.- Oh, y pídeles que te miren esto.-comenta, acariciándome suavemente el brazo dañado.- No he sido demasiado delicada.

No sé qué decir para evitar que se vaya, porque tiene toda la razón, pero si se aleja ahora, no podré soportarlo.

-Espérame en mi casa.-suplico.

-Allí estaré.-asegura, sellando su promesa con un beso.

Ahora sí que oigo las sirenas de las ambulancias; la policía va con ellas. Anna se aleja y me mira con ternura antes de desaparecer. Sé que no podré volver a estar tranquilo hasta que la vea de nuevo.

Un par de horas después, mi madre y yo estamos de camino a casa. La policía decidió creerse que nos había atacado un oso; supongo que les pareció mucho más creíble que un fantasma caníbal. Siempre es así. Thomas está casi perfectamente, Carmel se recuperará, mi madre y Morfran están bien, y yo, a pesar de exhibir síntomas de varias enfermedades, también me encuentro maravillosamente; sólo tengo una pequeña contusión en el brazo y no mucho más.  
Estamos ya frente a casa, y observo a mi alrededor, ansioso, tratando de ver a Anna, pero parece haber desaparecido. Hasta que nos acercamos más, y escucho la tenue melodía de piano acompañada de la voz más hermosa que he oído nunca:

**-Be my friend, hold me…  
Wrap me up, un-fold me…  
I am small, and needy…  
Warm me up, and breathe me…**

No sé si Anna está cantando, o sólo me lo estoy imaginando, porque mi diosa de la muerte aparece frente a mí, sonriendo. La cojo de la cintura y vuelvo a besarla, porque sé que, por primera vez en muchos años, no voy a tener pesadillas esta noche…

* * *

Si dejáis review, recordad: he hecho lo que he podido xD. La canción es "Breath me", de Sia, y francamente creo que es perfecta. :)


End file.
